Placemarks are known which employ various means for attachment to a sheet. The simplest placemarks include relatively thin, usually flexible strips which can be placed between the pages of a book. Such marks, however, can slip from the book, losing the location of the page. Other placemarks are known which employ a split piece of flexible metal, plastic, etc. and operate much like a paper clip. Bookmarks of this type are generally effective, but depend upon the continued integrity and flexibility of the metal or plastic material at the point where it splits. In addition, placemarks of this type rely upon compression which can cause an undesirable marking or indentation of the sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new placemark. In particular, it is an object of certain preferred embodiments of the invention to provide a placemark useful as a bookmark to mark one or more pages in a book. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be understood in view of the present disclosure.